Sunrise of a Beautiful Friendship
by PsychedelicSister
Summary: Quick vignette/drabble about Will attempting to befriend Gabriel Lightwood. Mild spoilers, but it really won't make much sense unless you've read through Clockwork Prince.


I think I might just delete my other fanfictions on here because I'm probably never going to touch them again, but whatever. Maybe I'll put them up for adoption? Anyways, so I'm here with a quick little one shot today for the Infernal Devices, which I'm sure you already knew.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Infernal Devices series.

Also, I am sincerely sorry for these two being really out of character, and this won't make a lot of sense unless you read through Clockwork Prince. There are also quite a few implications of slight spoilers.

* * *

Often, Gabriel Lightwood wondered what life would be like if Will had never embarrassed his sister and broken his arm when they were younger. Perhaps they would be civil towards each other, or even, dare he say, friends. Fate would be fate, and neither male could take back their actions or scathing words, but there was always the future ahead of them.

* * *

"What do you want, William?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, staring down said person. Will, for once, looked a bit nervous, standing before the young Lightwood as he began to reply.

"I'm sorry," he finally blurted out. A tight lip frown appeared on Gabriel's face.

"And it has taken you this long to say that?"

"No, well, yes, but I truly am sorry… for everything. I have done horrible things to you and your family, and I wanted to make… amends…"

"Is that all?"

A rueful smile tugged at the corners of Will's lips.

"Well, I wanted to know if we could start over, perhaps."

For a moment, Gabriel was dumbfounded as he stared at the other male before he burst into startled laughter. Will sulked ever so slightly.

"If your answer is no, you could simply say so."

Gabriel let out a few more chuckles before composing himself with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Are you implying that you want to become friends with me, William?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of casual acquaintances, but friends would be alright, too."

Another burst of harsh, slightly forced laughter erupted from Gabriel's lips.

"After all you've done, you really think that I would forget it all and become friends with you? You really are more of a fool than I thought."

"Alright, then," Will turned and began walking away, "Then I guess you won't have any contact at all with your brother, and considering his state right now… Tsk tsk…"

"Wait, what about Gideon?"

Gabriel's voice stopped Will, and a triumphant smirk appeared on the lips of the blue eyed male.

"Since you showed no interest in being my acquaintance, I have no reason to tell you, do I?"

"Don't be stupid, William, just tell me about my brother!"

"Well…"

"Alright, I'll be your friend and try to get past all the horrid things you have done to my family and I! Now tell me about Gideon!"

Will spun on his heel and faced Gabriel with a wide, mischievous smile.

"Oh, you're brother is doing quite well, actually, and he seems to even be enjoying himself at the Institute."

"That's it?!" Gabriel bellowed, his hand clenching at his sides, "You're a childish imbecile, William Herondale!"

"Now, Now, Gabriel, since we are friends now, I insist you call me Will," he replied with a casual laugh, wagging his index finger.

"You and I are not friends, William, and we never will be!"

"Well, if we are just acquaintances, then I still insist you call me Will."

Gabriel let out a cry of frustration as he tossed his hands up into the air.

"Fine then! We will be 'friends' or 'acquaintances' or whatever you want to call it, _Will_, so long as you shut your mouth," he snapped, his teeth gritted. Will laughed again.

"The likelihood of me being quiet is next to none, but I suppose this is a start. So what shall we do as friends, Gabriel, have some tea, spar, go for a walk? A walk would be alright I suppose, so long as we don't encounter ducks… Training seems like the best thing to do, and I wouldn't mind showing you up even though we are friends."

Gabriel groaned, but said nothing more as he allowed himself to be led off by Will into the sunrise of a new found friendship.


End file.
